A Lost Soul
by honeylove90
Summary: Rachel's about to commit suicide to get away from her abuser father, Can Richard save his best friend before it's to late? Warning for graphic detail.


**Hello, this would be the first fan fiction of Raven and Robin. Rachel's about to commit suicide to get away from her abuser father, Can Richard save his best friend before it's to late? Warning for graphic detail. **

* * *

Rachel ran with all her strength becoming tired having burse marks on her arms, a red hand mark on her face and cuts on her wrist. She made her way to the park and collapse to the ground breathing slowly

"_I just want to end my life. Everything around me turns to hell or even worse" she thought to herself had tears in her eyes_

She turned to see burse on the right of her wrist and closed her eyes

_Flashback _

"_You're such a waste of sperm!" Rachel's father Tim said as he slapped her_

_Rachel fell to the ground hard and closed her eyes pretending it was a nightmare until seeing it's reality as of right now. Tim stomped to her side grapping both of her wrists_

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you" he yelled then slammed his daughter towards the wall hitting her head_

"_You really think your better than me just because you go to high school and show off in English, think again! Women including your mother should never leave their homes and focus on the things that matter housework and pleasing a husband or boyfriend" Tim yelled choking her throat_

_She was struggling for air seeing her life in five seconds then thought quickly for an action to save her. Rachel uses the energy she has by kicking her dad's _(Where it hurts if you know what I mean) _and punched him in his chin landing on her feet as she grabs her cellphone from key bowl. Opens the door fast and starts running for her life_

_End Flashback_

"Mom, I wish you were here to protect me… I need you more than ever" Rachel said crying in pain then remembering reaching towards her ankle showing a pocket knife strapped on her. Slowly picks it up, opens the knife seeing the blade in its shinning beauty. Grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and see text messages from Richard her best friend, texts him.

"I need you right now, I'm at Stovel Park… please help me" she send the text then sends the blade on her left arm trying to numb the pain away

* * *

Richard was at Wayne Mansion reading a book for an English project. He yawning nearly falling asleep until his cellphone rings 'Separate Ways by Journey' reading his text message. It's from Rachel and having his eyes almost popping out being alarmed puts his phone into his black leather jacket, tightens up his sneakers, and dashing towards downstairs heading to Stovel Park.

* * *

Rachel screamed in pain seeing the blood coming out of her arm and finally using her right hand stabbing herself in the stomach. She lay lifeless knowing her time was coming very shortly to join her mother.

"Mother, I'll be in heaven in a few minutes" she whispering underneath her breath

Richard came running in seeing a body on the ground, jumps over the bench then seeing in the dark shadows. Revealing the body is Rachel becoming lifeless slide to his knees being by her side

"Rachel, Rachel, Wake up!" he yelled in concern then seeing the blood covering her body "Oh god no" Richard said underneath his breath. Takes off his leather jacket tearing it in two. Cutting the arm pieces to tie up her cut arm then tying the large fabric to her stomach making the bleeding to stop.

"Richard, you came" she said weakly as Richard hugged her closely to him

"Of course I did, don't worry. You'll make it through this I promise" he said being encouragement near to the point of crying

"I can't hold on much long" Rachel said as she started coughing blood. "I'm so sorry for all the years we've been friends.. sorry I couldn't be a better friend. I should have been more outgoing like Kori" told the truth with Richard rolled her eyes

"You're ten times better than Kori. Rachel your smart, artistic, creative, and a real natural beauty" he said telling the truth. "I have always liked you, no scratch that.. I always love you" Richard started having tears in his eyes

"And I always loved you Richard… wanted to tell you after five years but could never say it until now" Rachel said couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer

"No! stay with me… help should be here" he said being strong hearing the ambulance coming from a block away. "Why did you do this to yourself?" Richard asked

"Because all my life… I was never good enough for my mother who died from an overdose. A father doesn't give a damn about me telling me I should have died from the second I was born" Rachel said with tears hitting his shirt. "I'll be watching over you Richard, take care of our friends. I love you" was her final breath with her eyes rolled back and air came out from her body

"Rach, Rachel!" Richard screamed in the air as he cried into his lover's lifeless body

_A week later_

He came to her grave site kneeling in front of the stone engraved

_Rachel Lea Roth_

_Born February 12__th__, 1990- Death July 8__th__ 2011_

_Incredible sprit who's creative soul was ended shortly. Amazing friend and a caring friend_

Richard came dressed in a black tuxedo, black and white tie, black shoes. Holding a dark red rose with a black ribbon tied placing it on top of her stone

"There's so much to say, I love you so much Rachel, I miss you every day. I wish I could have helped you out when you needed me the most. Things have changed for the worse and I'll pray for you until the day we meet again" he said in a shaken tone getting up from the ground sighted then leaving the graveyard.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Was it to bad, odd, creepy? I wrote this story to be different and not bashing anyone or anything I promise. No flames please, Reviews make me happy. Please Review **


End file.
